


Amends

by scratchingpost1



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scratchingpost1/pseuds/scratchingpost1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do the deaths of Lily & James Potter affect Snape?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amends

Snape blamed himself for her death. When he told Voldemort of the prophecy, he hadn't cared that people would die, but he hadn't imagined the only person he'd ever loved would be the one to die. Voldemort had planned to kill all three of them from the moment he heard the prophecy and had only pretended to give her a choice. If he had killed the son first, he still would have killed her. He didn't know how he could live after her death, but he was determined to make amends for what he had done.


End file.
